From Enemies to Lovers
by Neko Sorceress
Summary: Five famous rockstar girls. Five famous popstar guys. Sworn enemies til death, right? But, when the two groups are forced to spend time together in a luxurious mansion and on tour, what will happen? Wait. What's the catch?
1. Heads up!

What's up?

The sky?

I know that smart ass.

Then why'd you say it?

Whatever.......This is my first Fan Fiction, so pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaase bare with me.

_Paragraph:_

Five famous rockstar girls and five famous popstar guys, are and always will be sworn enemies....... or so they thought. Both of the groups' managers have decided that enough is enough with all the disrespect and temper tantrums. The effect of their constent rudeness is tearing both of thier music businesses apart. Almost 1/3 of the fans have stopped coming to concerts, signings, and other things as well. The two managers team up and send the two groups on the road together for some of the time they will be spending in each others presences. Over all, the ten will be staying in a huge and luxurious mansion, 'trying' to make ammends. But, there is always a catch to such a fine request.(Hey, that rhymes. XD) The groups must write four songs of the others type of music. This meaning, the girls write four songs that all include the genre pop, while the guys write four songs that all include the genre rock/metal. That's when the other half of the catch comes in. They don't know anything about the other's type of music except for maybe the instruments and the veiw of the videos on T.V. That means they have to spend even more time together.

What will happen? Will love float in the air, or will it lead to more disaster?

_Pairings:_

Kagome/InuYasha, Sango/Miroku, Sesshomaru/Rin, Ayame/Kouga, Kirara/Shippo.

_Short bios:_

Kagome: Singer/ 2nd Guitar, Charming, Bubbly, Blue neko, bad ass, 18 years old.

Sango: Plays keyboard, Violent, Caring, Wind demon, 19 years old.

Rin: Plays Base Guitar, Cheerful, Shy, 1/4 Inu, 18 years old.

Ayame: Drummer, Energized, Outgoing, Wolf demon, 19 yeras old.

Kirara: 1st Guitar, Genuine, a little bit of a badass but not as much as Kagome, Brazen Neko, 19 years old.

InuYasha: Singer/2nd Guitar, Arrogant, Charming, badass, Inu-hanyou, 19 years old.

Miroku: Plays Keyboard, Pervert, funny and sweet once you get to know him, Wind Demon,19 years old.(Duh! Wind tunnel. Though, he doesn't have it in here)

Sesshomaru: Base guitar, Cold most of the time, shows emotions when not around a crowd, Inu Demon.

Kouga: Drums, Arrogant, Charming, Jealous, Wolf demon, 19 years old.

Shippo: 1st Guitar, Shy, Intelligent one of the group, Fox demon, 18 years old.

Thank you for those who read this. If you didn't read this...well... be sure to lock all your doors and windows....kidding... or am I?

Ok, whatev.

REVIEW PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!! or die.... O.o


	2. Surprise!

Hey you?!

What?

Never mind.

…ok.

Hey you?!

What?!

Ummmm. Never eat yellow snow!!!

Pfft. I know that retard.

Then why did I tell you?

W-wh… Shut the HELL up!

Hello all nations. I have had people reviewing and pming me about how I need to update soon. Well here it is. Enjoy. n_n

OH! Srry this is sooo short!

* * *

**Xx SURPRISE! xX**

_**The Girls……**_

Kagome and the girls stood in a highly decorated room, waiting for their manager Kagura. The walls were painted a light blue and black, while the waxed tiles were a pale white. There were multiple chairs and sofas the color of violet. Kagome sat down, as well as the other girls, staring at the carpet with her thoughts drifting to the possibilities of what in the world Kagura had in store for them.

Just when it was starting to get boring, Kagura came in wearing her usual attire; an expensive body suit with a fan at her waist on a studded belt. Looking over the girls, Kagura sighed when she realized this was going to be a hell of a plan.

Taking a big breath, preparing herself for the speech, she said, "Well I'm pretty sure you're wondering what I have to say. You five will be going on a vacation."

She quickly corrected herself when she saw the confused, but gleeful faces. "Um, girls, this is not the vacation you think it is. The media and I have made a decision that you try to do at least four songs of the pop genre. And before you moan and groan, I must say that you will be accompanied by another famous group."

"Oh? And who might this group be, Kagura," said Sango.

"That is a surprise actually. You will find out when you get to the house, or should I say mansion, we have set out for you."

"Ooooohh", the girls said in unison.

"Good. Now I sagest you start packing right away." Kagura said as she silently walked through the door and down the hallway.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxOoOoOoOoOoOoOoXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**The Guys……**_

The BoyToys had just finished up their dance routine when Myoga, their manager, came strutting in wearing his normal attire as well: button-up shirt, slacks and very expensive shoes that a lot of people would die to have. Signaling for the boys to come over, he shifted from foot to foot thinking if this plan with Kagura would actually work.

When they finally made it over, with confused faces no less, he said," Ah. Hello boys. You are probably wondering what in the world I am doing here, but I came to tell you that you will be going on a bit of a vacation. Don't worry, you will still be doing photo shoots, concerts and all that stuff. But they will be much less than the amount you are currently doing. Though, there is probably a downside to all of this."

InuYasha spoke up after hearing that. "What do you mean downside?" he said sounding rightfully suspicious.

Though, he could hear the slight iciness in the boys' voice, it didn't seem to faze him. "What I mean is that the media have decided almost demanded that you be challenged by performing at least four songs that are rock or metal. I realize this will be slightly hard, so we have another group that will be accompanying you all."

"Oh? And who might this group be", Kouga said.

Myoga smirked slightly at that. "It's a surprise. You'll know when you get to the mansion we have set up for you. Now I suggest you start packing because you five will be leaving tomorrow."

* * *

HAHA. I am evil with the cliffies. But, don't worry. I will be posting another chapter soon enough.

Oh and a special shout out and thank you to the four that have reviewed for the first chappy:

_***Koshii***_

_***JazzieFizzle***_

_***Beautifulyreal***_

_***MadKa32***_

Thanks you guys. This is my first so that means a lot.

Review or Die!!!!!!!!

Don't forget to lock your doors and windows. OH! Do not; I repeat DO NOT get on my nerves by not doing so.

BA_BYE FOR NOW!!!!! XD


	3. You!

Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. Please don't be mad because I was trying to come up with ideas for this chapter and I was really busy with my school stuff. But anyway, this is the chapter when everybody arrives at the mansion and realizes their enemies are there too. Ha-ha ha-ha haaa. LOL.

'On with the dang story already! "

'Ok, ok, geez!"

**IMPOTANT!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!!!! IMPORTANT!!!!- The girls are called 'Faded Blue'. Boys are called 'BoyToys'.**

**XxMeetingxX**

_**The Girls….**_

Kagome sighed, now finished packing. She skipped to the oak doors of her large room, only to find her dearest friends; Sango, Ayame, Rin, and Kilala.

Ayame, being the mouthiest one of the group was the first to talk. "So? Who do you think the group is? We got nothing."

The others nodded in unison and agreement behind her.

"Well, it could be Simple Plan. Or maybe Offspring. But, now that I think of it, it has to be a pop group. So, maybe it's Girlicious or The Pussy Cat Dolls. That'd be okay with me. Anyway, did you guys finish packing yet?"

"Yup!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

Kagome sighed. 'I wonder what that old lady has in store for us', she thought.

A few minutes of chatting later, the four girls left Kagome to her privacy. She stepped into the shower, letting the warm water hit her now bare body gently. Not long after, she stepped out, feeling very clean in all her glory. Kagome dried off, and walked slowly to her closet, pulling out a tank top, a black bra and panties set, and silk short shorts. Putting on said things, she then snuggled into bed, awaiting the outcome tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome awoke to the sound of her lavender colored alarm clock. She pressed the snooze button, only for it not to work. She growled a cat-like growl, and threw the shrill object against the wall for it to shatter on the floor. She groaned and peeked her cat-eared head out and sat up.

Kagome quickly showered, as did the others, and picked out an outfit that went with her natural cerulean blue highlights, the same color as her cat ears. A blue mid thigh short shirt adored her top half, with black leggings that made her legs look slender and smooth. Knee-high black boots with blue laces fit her foot perfectly.

Kagome headed down stairs with her suitcases in hand. Two men in their late twenties, or so it seemed, grabbed her multiple bags for her and piled them into a van. The rest of the girls were probably outside waiting for her.

"Kagome. Hurry up and get in the limo. I didn't buy it for nothing you know." Kagome turned around fast on instinct, only to see Kagura. She visibly relaxed and walked out of the door, right after she grabbed 2 chocolate granola bars. She was greeted by her best friends/band members, saying good morning or hey.

They drove to the airport and to their private jet, especially customized magenta, light soft blue, black and white, purple, and red.

They all stepped onto the jet, and sat in their regular seats.

It took about 4 endless hours until they slowed to a stop on the landscape of an island that not many 'normal' people know about. (By normal I mean people who are not famous, including paparazzi. This is to those of you that are not as smartical as me!) Kirara and Ayame looked out of one of the windows, amazed by the tropical piece of land.

The other three looked also, truly amazed as well. Pine trees rimmed the coast of the beach, while in the center, buildings and houses could be seen from afar.

The jet landed in an airport, to the east of the island. Some of the handpicked employees of the airport took their luggage and such, and put it in a van the color of midnight blue. They all went into a limo that rode for about an hour until it stopped at the most beautiful place Kagome had ever seen.

Black framed windows decorated the three story cream colored mansion. Fountains of graceful unknown people adored the freshly cut grass of the front yard. There were two balconies on the second floor and four on the third. There would probably be more in the back.

The limo quickly took them to a fancy bronze/golden gate, which could clearly be seen as the entrance to the building. Apprehensively, the driver got out and slipped a card down the side of a hardly visible card slot. He sped through the gate as soon as it opened, and stopped near the garage, not entering. The girls got out of the car smoothly, before strutting down the mild walkway, and into the grand doors.

'_Faded Blue' _gasped at the sight before them. The floor of the castle-like mansion was a brilliant waxed hardwood floor. A red and cream colored designed rug lay neatly over most of it. Glistening chandeliers hung from the ceiling which seemed to be made out of crystals and diamonds.

Pearl white and gold colors adorned the Grand staircase that went in a loopy pattern below the banister. The five hurried up the stairs, excited to pick their own rooms.

Kagome picked one of the two master bedrooms on the top floor; this all included a luxurious balcony and a large walk-in closet. Her room was a soft electric blue, black and white. Rin picked a room much like the one at the original mansion. Hers was on the third floor as well and was colored red, yellow and black. Sango got the only magenta, white, and black colored room in the whole house. Hers was on the second floor. Kirara took a tan and purple room. Hers was right beside Sango's. And last, but not least, Ayame's room was colored green and black.

_**The Boys….**_

"Damnit! I can't believe we have to do this!"

Miroku sighed, having enough of this. "Look, InuYasha, you need to chill. It won't be that bad. I mean, it's not like we're going there to be sacrificed to two million girls who all claim to be your best fan."

InuYasha gave Miroku a strange look, before turning away from him and looking around his red and black room. Miroku had come to see if he was finished packing before they went to bed.

"Whatever man, now get out before I have to tell Myouga that you touched another girl on the way here."

Clearly getting the hint, Miroku walked quickly out the door without a second glance.

InuYasha breathed in deep before letting warm air out and went to the large bathroom connected to the room.

Slipping off his clothing, (DROOLS) he set his water temperature just right before slipping in slowly. He spent the next 10 minutes washing and lathering his body, before stepping out in new found refreshment.

Wrapping a towel around his waist, he glided to his walk-in closet and picked out some red and black checkered boxers. He plopped in his king-sized bed, and fell fast asleep the moment his pretty little head hit the pillow.

"Hey you guys! Come to my room. You all can unpack later!", Kagome called out to the others. They quickly came into the room, wondering what the girl wanted.

Suddenly Kagome screamed, "PILLOW FIGHT!!"

InuYasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Miroku sat in the living room, waiting on Kouga to finish packing his stuff because his lazy ass didn't 'feel' like doing it the night before. They all sighed for the fourth time in ten minutes.

"Ugh. Is that what I smell? Man, you each need a pack of tic tacs."

The four men turned towards the stairs to see none other than Kouga.

"Could you stop talking shit for like twenty minutes, Koga? That's all I ask. Twenty Minutes!", said InuYasha. The other three sighed, knowing that an argument was going to break through.

"Aw. What's the matter Dog Breath? Didn't get your beauty sleep this morning?"

"What did you just call me, you mangy wolf!"

"Grrr. Don't call me that you Butt-sniffer!"

"Fleabag!"

"Bitch!"

"Shit Licker!"

"Hey. Hey!", said a worn out masculine voice coming their way.

"What?!", InuYasha and Kouga said in unison. They turned around to see Myouga with a bored expression on his face. They visibly relaxed, but still glared at each other from time to time.

"It's time to go. While you two were arguing, some men put your stuff in the van for you. We have a limo out front, all ready for you. Now go, before I have to drag you outside myself."

The five headed out of the house, grumbling and mumbling the whole way to the airport. A large private jet could be seen from a distance, designed especially for them. BoyToys strutted onto the jet, and sat down in their personalized seats, waiting for the plane to lift off.

InuYasha noted that the flight didn't take as long as he thought it would be, but it was definitely long enough. The five made no move to look out of the window, seemingly already been to the place for vacation at some point in time.

A peaceful silence fell around the lovely limo as they rode to the mansion. When they got there, they all had to admit that it was definitely worth staying in for a vacation. They all sighed as they had the 'privilege' of getting their luggage their selves.

The five boys stepped into the house, instantly hearing lots of screaming and banging on the top floors. They looked at each other in confusion, wondering where all the noise was coming from.

Leaving the luggage at the grand staircase, marveling over the inside of the house also, they headed up the stairs as silently as they could. It would seem that the entire ruckus was coming from the third floor.

The sight they came to sent them into angry shock. The girls seemed to notice their unwanted company as well.

The first thing that came to all ten of them was, "You!"


	4. Author' Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

_**~I have decided to make Kagome her miko self, Rin a human with really good fighting skills, and Sango a human with really good fighting skills. It's been a while since I started writing this story, and I just realized that I don't want everyone to be out of character.**_

_**~My grammar and spelling have improved since last time. (Thank God, right!) I will be more descriptive from now on.**_

_**Yes, you heard right. I am continuing the story!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
